


To Help You Out

by jenstraflintlocked



Series: Keep Calling You [9]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenstraflintlocked/pseuds/jenstraflintlocked
Summary: Last one! Unless I get inspired to write any more. There is a whole host of possible calls leading up the Date Night after all. So perhaps not. But for now.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Keep Calling You [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541704
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	To Help You Out

Sara hadn’t called her once since she’d given up Director Hunter. Which was understandable. Sara had only called her that last time to make a deal. Now that she’d given them permission to “fly the skies”, she could track the Waverider, so Sara wouldn’t even call to taunt her about not being able to do that. And Ava was tracking them. Every mission, every location, making sure they weren’t getting into trouble. Or at least trouble that they couldn’t get out of. But Ava still missed the conversations, and some part of her had hoped that they’d return, now that the Bureau was no longer chasing the Legends. Now that they could be considered working together towards the common goal. She could do with the light relief and amusement they’d always brought her as well. More and more agents lost as the Time Bureau tried to fight Damien Darhk. He wasn’t an anachronism. Damien Darhk was magic. And that was something far beyond their skill set.

Her phone remained silent. Her only calls were from Gary. Ava fell asleep at her desk and woke up with a crick in her neck. She watched as anachronisms disappeared off the map, solved by the Legends. She watched as more got added, caused by the Darhks. She cooked food and didn’t feel like eating it. Ordered takeout but it made her feel sick. Drank a glass of whisky as she rubbed at the small ink stain on her desk, spilled from her broken pen.

“Ugh.” She caught herself doing it once more, clenched her hand and thumped her desk. She was acting like she had a crush on the Captain. Which was ridiculous and stupid and…and…she lowered her head into her hands. Could it be considered inevitable when you spent five years studying someone and then had a very antagonistic relationship with them? She let out an even longer groan. This was everything she’d been so carefully trying to guard against, right from their very first meeting. How could it have happened anyway? She hit her head repeatedly on the desk.

“Um Agent Sharpe? Are you okay?” Gary was at her door, looking nervous and concerned. 

“Yes! Gary. I’m fine. Just, y’know, more letters of condolences.” Despite the fact he lacked a grasp of personal space, she dreaded the day she might have to write one out for Gary.

He gave a sad look and a nod. “Um. I just got this report? About the Legends. Some major crossover event or something. Thought you’d want to know. I know you keep tabs on them.”

She gestured for him to give it to her and opened it. Her heart plummeted as she read about Stein’s death. And it made up her mind for her. If Sara ended up getting the wrong idea or making assumptions and taunting her about it well…that would be awful. And terrible. And Ava would never be able to live it down. So she didn’t call, cursing herself for being a coward even as she told herself all the reasons it would be a terrible idea.

A few days later, a level 12 anachronism happened. It was the perfect excuse she needed. A level 12 was unprecedented so of course the Time Bureau would check in on the Waverider. They’d have picked up on it too and having been lumbered with the role of Unofficial Liaison with the Legends, it was entirely natural that Ava would ring them to see whether they could handle it. It was probably something to do with Damien Darhk after all and, although it galled Ava to admit it, the Time Bureau could definitely use some help, particularly from people who’d fought him before. And won.

She leaned against the corridor wall; she’d been striding down a corridor to see what all the alarms were blaring about when she’d got the alert on her comm phone. It always felt like a foolish motto, considering she worked for the Time Bureau, but this time there really was no time like the present. She keyed the number that had come up on her screen but still hesitated to hit call. Would Sara accept help or condolences from a Time Bureau Agent that she’d been so antagonistic with? That had shut her down so consistently and always kept her at arm’s length, no matter what mildly personal moments Sara had come across. _“I’ve seen you throw up…” “You even sleep with your hair in a bun!” “Do you ever relax?”_ She hastily unwound it. As a spontaneous make-over to try and seem more personable she didn’t think it was going to work. She had no idea what to with it, contemplated doing it back up but that would take too long and although the alarms had been silenced, the screens were still flashing red with warnings. She swept it onto one shoulder. It would have to do. There was a level 12 anachronism to deal with, as well as Sara Lance. She put on her best smile, took a deep breath and hit call.


End file.
